Absorbent articles, such as diapers, sanitary towels, incontinence garments, medical dressings and the like, have widespread utility in both domestic and institutional settings for such purposes as the care of infants, the management of menstrual discharge, the management of bodily efflux or exudate and the management of incontinence. However, a known problem associated with the use of absorbent articles is that the articles have a finite capacity for absorption which, if exceeded, will cause the absorbent article to become ineffective, e.g. to leak, or at least to fail to absorb further.
Therefore, users of such articles, or their carers, must predict when an absorbent article is nearing its absorbent capacity and must then take steps to replace the article before capacity is reached. In situations where there are many users of such absorbent articles but relatively fewer carers, such as in institutional settings, the management of the capacity of the various absorbent articles in use becomes a significant administrative burden.
Since absorbent articles are available in a variety of absorbent capacities, the user or carer must also determine, from those products which are available, which capacity of article to select. For example, in some circumstances it may be preferable to select an article of a lower capacity which is changed more frequently in contrast to an article of relatively larger capacity which is changed less frequently. Factors influencing this choice will be the nature of the absorption required, i.e. whether intermittent large quantities or a continuous smaller rate, as well as the total volume expected to be absorbed during a given period of time.
It can be very difficult for a user or carer to accurately predict or determine the state of an absorbent article, in terms both of utilised absorbent capacity and the need for the article to be replaced. Even where the absorbent demands on the article are reasonably predictable, a period of record-keeping and experimentation is required before a pattern may be established and appropriate absorbent articles provided.
Systems which are able to alert the user or carer to saturation or impending saturation of the absorbent article are therefore of benefit. Furthermore, systems which are able to monitor the usage pattern of a particular absorbent article, and of a series of absorbent articles associated with a particular individual, over a period of time, are of particular benefit.
Such systems may take the form of an absorbent article having embedded sensors which connect to a logger unit to monitor and record the sensor data over time. The sensors can, for example, be moisture sensors. When the absorbent capacity of the absorbent article is approached or exceeded, the user or the carer can be notified, on the basis of the recorded sensor data, that the absorbent article requires replacement.
Additionally, data obtained from a particular user over time can be used to monitor both the health of the user and the appropriateness of the absorbent article for that user over an extended period and can be used to provide better information for the care of the user. For example, an event, such as an incontinence event, leading to saturation of the article can be predicted and action, such as toileting action, taken before the event occurs.
One exemplary system is shown in FIG. 1, in which an absorbent article 400, exemplified here as a diaper and having a waistband 410 and an absorbent area 420, is provided with a logger unit 300 attached to the waistband 410 and having sense wires 430 extending from the logger unit 300 running through the absorbent area. The sense wires 430 may be used to detect moisture, for example by detecting changes in the conductivity between the wires. The sense wires may be only partly exposed to the absorbent area, for example by providing insulation, to localise the region of sensing. The particular wiring pattern depicted is wholly exemplary, and will be selected according to the sensing requirements.
The logger unit 300, comprising data-logging electronics such as a power source, processor, memory, instruction store, data store, communications bus, and data link interface, which cooperate to store, process, and/or forward the data derived from sense wires, is connected by data link 500 to a data receiver 600. In the example of FIG. 1, data link 500 is a wireless data link, and data receiver 600 is a wireless data receiver. However, it is also possible that a docking functionality can be provided between the logger 300 and a docking station functioning as data receiver 600 to transfer data recorded in the logger 300 when the logger 300 is placed into the docking station. In a further alternative, data link 500 can be provided over the cellular telephone network, in which case data receiver 600 may be implemented as a cellular base station.
The data received at data receiver 600 is then transmitted by a further data link 700 to data processing equipment 800, exemplified as computer terminal 810 and output device 820 mutually connected by data link 830. Here, the computer terminal 810, which is an example of a general purpose data processing device, conducts processing on the sensor data received from the logger unit 300 via data links 500 and 700 and data receiver 600 and takes action based on the same, for example by outputting alerts, predictions, or statistics via output device 820. Here, the output device is shown as a line printer, but could, for example, be another form of hard copy printer, a visual display unit, a visual alarm panel, or an audio output device, without limitation.
Such a system may provide a powerful tool for the management of users of absorbent articles.
However, absorbent articles are conventionally disposable absorbent articles for reasons of hygiene and convenience. Although reusable absorbent articles are known, they are rarely used, especially in institutional and clinical settings, for reasons of economy and hygiene, amongst others.
Therefore, in the arrangement of FIG. 1, since the logger unit 300 is connected to sensor wires 430, which extend through the article 400, when the absorbent article 400 is to be discarded after a use, the logger unit 300 must be discarded also. However, the logger unit 300 is generally far more costly than the article 400 to manufacture. Thus, the system of FIG. 1 may be very expensive to operate, especially for an extended period of time. Further, the disposal of repeated disposal of electronic waste becomes environmentally unsound. Furthermore, discarding the logger 300 with the article 400 provides a data management challenge for the user, the carer or the institution, in assuring that when a new diaper with logger is provided to a user to replace a discarded diaper with logger, the logger is correctly initialised and data linking the logger to the user are correctly recorded.
The present disclosure provides a solution to this problem, as described more fully below.